whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Wyrm
In the theology of the Garou, the Wyrm (also called Cahlash by the Bastet, Qyrl by the Rokea, and both Shiva and Apophis by the Daitya ) is one of the three incalculably powerful spirits comprising the Triat. The Wyrm's purpose is the cleansing and rectification of creation: eliminating that which the Wyld creates and the Weaver structures. According to Garou theology, the Wyrm was the second member of the Triat to go insane. Once the Weaver went mad and began encasing everything in Webs, the Wyrm was progressively constrained until it went mad and started to destroy everything. Consequently, the Wyrm is now a spirit of destruction and corruption, the essence of everything the Garou oppose. Heads of the Hydra As part of a resultant multiple-personality disorder on a universal scale, there are three main "heads" of the Wyrm, each representing a different part of its personality. As mentioned in the Book of the Wyrm the three heads also represent the Triat and the original balance Wyrm trying to figure out what went wrong, and as such the main three heads are called the Triadic Wyrms. * Beast-of-War, the Wyrm of Calamity, a monster of senseless rage, ready to destroy all in its path. The ''raktasadhu'' of India call upon this Wyld-aspected Wyrm by the name Sadyojata , which they say translates as "birther of calamity" . It is said by some that frenzy and Rage are this Wyrm's blessings. This Triatic Wyrm is analogous to the Wyld's love of chaos, but here it is a chaos achieved via destructive terror. * Eater-of-Souls, the Wyrm of Consumption, paragon of the gnawing hunger of greed, lust, and gluttony. Vampires are said to be under the sway of Eater-of-Souls. The ''raktasadhu'' of India call upon this Weaver-aspected Wyrm by the name Vamadeva, which they say translates as "pleasing devil" . These sadhus sometimes refer to their thirst for blood as "Vamadeva's thirst" . Eater nearly manifested in North America, but was banished by the sacrifice of an entire tribe of Garou. This Triatic Wyrm is analogous to the Weaver's desire to unify, but the method here is unification via consumption and digestion. * Defiler-of-All, the Wyrm of Corruption, a scheming entity of corruption and decay. The ''raktasadhu'' of India call upon this self-referential Wyrm by the name Aghora, which they say translates as "the uncaring one" . Most Pentex operations are likely under the sway of the Defiler Wyrm. This Triatic Wyrm is analogous to the original Wyrm's purgative function, but here it is being restricted to only being able to eat away at the intangible from the inside. Even its base desires are powerful enough to take on forms of their own, becoming the powerful Urge Wyrms of Hate, Lust, Fear and other dread sentiments, as well as the Elemental Wyrms who represent perversions of the classical elements. With so many heads, the Wyrm is more Hydra than serpent - and each head is all but impossible to sever. Creatures of the Wyrm The Wyrm counts many different creatures in its employ. Some serve knowingly, some unknowingly. But their actions all serve to bring the Apocalypse ever closer and drive the Garou ever closer to extinction. * Banes: These foul spirits of the Wyrm are thankfully usually confined to the spirit world. Unfortunately, some of the strongest can possess mortal hosts and use them to affect the real world. Even strong men can be overwhelmed and made the puppet of a Bane. No man or beast is safe from these spirits of pure evil and corruption. When confronted however, Banes will frequently give up their mortal shells and burst forth in the full horrifying glory, displaying razor sharp fangs, tentacles, hundred of fascetted eyes, or a thousand other horrors, each worse than the last. * Black Spiral Dancers: The Wyrm's greatest triumph, the Dancers are foul twisted reflections of the Garou. Just like the Garou, they consort with spirits and can gain gifts from them, except they gain their gifts from Banes. Everything the Garou do, they do in service to the Wyrm. They are fond of capturing normal Garou and torturing them until they too become Black Spiral Dancers. * Fomori are created by binding a bane into a mortal host, either a human or animal. However, these are less powerful spirits than most Banes, so are more firmly bound to the flesh of their hosts, producing much more obvious deformities. Fomori are usually created by Pentex. *Pentex is a shadow corporation with its fingers is every pie it can think of. It taints everything it touches, all beneath a veneer of 'business as usual'. Oil spills are just a 'part of business' not part of a master plan to corrupt the world. Violent video games and movies are there just to satisfy the demands of customers, not to corrupt the hearts and minds of the young. Pharamceuticals with soul crushing side effects are hailed as miracle cures. Pentex has one purpose: bring on the Apocalypse and then step in as the savior, to be church and corporation all in one. *The 7th Generation: Perhaps the worst of all the factions of the Wyrm, the 7th Generation was a cult of knowing human servants of the Wyrm. They defiled children and sacrificed them to dark gods to achieve power for themselves. Their organization has been broken however, and there are only a few scattered survivors now. The Garou, led by King Albrecht, worked together for once to eliminate this vile cult... but if they are not wary, it may reform soon enough. Category:Spirit beings (W:tA) Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary